Annabeth gets punk’d
by Theleafylord
Summary: Annabeth has called Percy "Seaweed brain"....which is like doody head but A LOT more personal. So he gets...revenge.


Annabeth gets punk'd

"Hey G to the r, o,v,e r mannnnnnn….." I said, adjusting my beanie. My Satyr buddy however, lacked this hip statement of fashiondom. He looked, if possible, more unruly and unattractive in comparison to me than normal.

"Sup Purse E." said Grover, his bro fist meeting mine in a pathetic sort of way. "I failed potion making…now I have to win the camp half blood hide and go seek championship or I receive a black star! BLACK FOR FAILURE!!!"

"Oh…I guess that's why you're waving that vial filled with a mysterious liquid around…here; I shall take it from you." I offered gently, taking off my beanie and replacing it with my monocle.

"No real point Percy." he said dejectedly, handing me the afore mentioned vial which I mentioned. " All that potion does is make a person's blood yellow…"

My monocle flew off at the speed which a fat chick jogs as my rebel prankster nature, suppressed by being trapped in a children's book, surfaced. It was kind of funny to see the monocle float away.

"So….hypothetically…" I began. "If a person took this potion and he…like pissed blood…it would look like…um….regular urine?"

"Why yes Percy." said Grover, picking up my monocle and putting it on. "It takes three months to leave the bloodstream. Hypothetically, if you give this to a girl, say Annabeth, she will miss think she's missing her periods for three months. Heck!" he cried, adding more random ingredients to the vial, inspired by the monocle. "If you, hypothetically, give it to her now, she won't even feel as if she's having her period, throwing her straight into an illusion that she is pregnant." His shoulders slumped suddenly…

"Well I got to go hide buddy." he said. "See you…" he left, leaving me with something far greater than his pathetic friendship: A great pranking potential.

AT THE MESS HALL WHICH HAS NO REAL ROOF

At last… I thought, inside my mind. Annabeth was eating, chatting and even….eating some more! Soon….i would cover her…um…what appears to be her fish and chips in the potion…and my epic prank will begin…

But first I needed…a distraction.

Luckily, the Ares cabin were retards and hadn't realized I'd covered their entire table with gasoline. Tentatively, I lit the candle I was carrying, and threw it bodily at the table, which went up in a merry "WUMPH!"…

"OH GOD THE ENTIRE ARES TABLE IS ON FIRE!" yelled one of the Apollo kids.

Annabeth, foolish Annabeth, lifted her head to confirm this fact. I leaped, daringly over the table, and dumped the entire contents of the potion over her fish and chips, like a very mysterious vinegar.

In the ensuing confusion, I ran around the camp like a headless chicken for twenty minutes to ensure no suspicion would fall on me.

It was time for part two of my plan.

IN THE BIG HOUSE…

"Hey Mr.D…" said the leader of the random assortment of males who have been told by a mysterious letter that Mr.D wanted to see them at this hour. "Why did you call us?"

"I did no such thing." said Mr.D, scarcely turning away from his TV set which appeared to be displaying random Canadian 80's music videos.

"Then why did the letter-" Fortunately, at that point, my fist connected with his arrogant skull. The others, I had already knocked out with an assortment of waffle irons and other heavy objects.

I started dragging them outside the Athena cabin, which was crucial to the next stage of my plan. It was simple…if Annabeth became pregnant, she would want to know who the father is, or, failing that, claim he is the reincarnation of a messiah or something.

I could prevent that by staging an orgy in her bed….the multiple father's option would ensure no blame falls to me, or anyone else for that matter.

I opened the cabin door. They had carpets? God damn it why doesn't my cabin have a carpet! Blatant favoritism! I started yanking out the carpet, until a different tone of snoring warned me I might…wake one of the cabin dwellers.

Sneakily, I started dragging random guys and throwing them into Annabeth's bed. A full length mirror? She had a full length mirror! Hurriedly I tried to stuff it into my wallet, which didn't really work out to be honest.

Anyway….there were a bunch of guys in Annabeth's bed…now…to make it look like an orgy…now, for those of you who've never been to a party, an orgy ALWAYS happens at one. And the following is always left over: Two packets of chips, and angry looking dog, and sweat. Lots of sweat. Thankfully, I've been saving the sweat I've worked up during sword practice for the past three years, so I emptied the bottles, easily handling that step. The packets of chips were also easy. Now the dog…I didn't have a dog. So I had to make one out of rocks and draw an angry expression on its face. Now…to make it sound like an orgy…

"OH GOD YES YOU ALL SMELL AMAZING!" I yelled, rocking the bed. Pandemonium started.

THREE MONTHS LATER…(In a different POV)

Annabeth sat on the her bunk, depressed beyond reason. She was getting fatter…the pregnancy….she was starting to get morning sicknesses…and she couldn't believe she had been the only female in the infamous "you smell amazing" orgy. Her stomach was already an incredibly large size.

"Hey Annabeth." said Percy Jackson, looking as if he just got revenge for several months of being called Seaweed brain.

"Hey Percy…" she said back, not really feeling too happy.

"Oh yeah…You know the whole…you got pregnant thing?" asked Percy sympathetically.

"Yes…?" asked Annabeth, looking up at him.

"Well…" Percy said, relishing the moment. "You didn't get pregnant…but you GOT PUNK'D!"

Several of the Pegasus's flew past, the words "Punk'd!" written on their sides.

"Wait…so it was all a prank…!" said Annabeth, standing up ,intent to kill oozing from her body like stupidity from a Twilight fan.

"Yep…" said Percy. "Just a potion which makes you think you missed your periods…" he grinned deliciously, before falling on the floor and yelling. "PUNK'D!"

"But…the morning sickness…" said Annabeth weakly.

"Every morning I would walk into your cabin and jump on your stomach." Percy answered.

"And…why am I so fat then?" asked Annabeth.

A hole suddenly appeared in her stomach. Two horns and some curly hair poked out.

And that's the story of how Grover won camp half bloods hide and go seek championship.


End file.
